Traditional testing solutions operate in isolation and lack the ability to combine and inter-operate the different aspects of the testing process, which means that individual elements, such as regression optimization, risk based testing, test data management, test automation, performance testing, and metrics, are addressed separately. There is no inherent software platform or support for integrating, sequencing, or chaining these in an integrated way, as per the needs of a specific solution.
Some embodiments of the present invention include a platform that fuses unique solution elements, orchestrating them to deliver benefits that surpass typical results derived from implementing traditional elements individually. The solution elements include:                1) Regression optimizer that helps in selection of test cases more scientifically for a release minimizing improper or incorrect test case selection;        2) Risk based testing to help with better insight and quantification of risk associated with deployment of an application into production;        3) Test data management to prevent an incorrect or insufficient test bed, with the ability to optimize test data combinations using advanced techniques like pair-wise testing;        4) Test automation which is business process driven with dynamic script generation for a target vendor automation tool with ability to integrate with vendor test management tools; and        5) Metrics tool to collate data from disparate sources, convert to relevant information and present charts and graphs.        
This platform provides a flexible way of interconnecting the above accelerators using both tight coupling within solution elements to increase efficiency and loose coupling across accelerators that minimizes both inter-accelerator dependency and maintenance costs. As a result, the accelerators can be easily configured and customized for a specific test execution workflow scenario.
In an embodiment, a computer system for testing an application under test includes at least one processor, a memory element coupled to the processor, the memory storing instructions to program the processor with logic including: a plurality of testing accelerators configured to perform one or more tests on an application under test to determine whether an error exists, wherein each of the plurality of testing accelerators are independently selectable as enabled or disabled for a particular environment; a risk based testing module configured to quantify a risk associated with deployment of the application under test into production; a test data management module configured to prevent an insufficient test bed; a test automation module configured to generate one or more scripts for a target vendor automation tool; and a metrics module configured to collate test data regarding the application under test.
In an embodiment, the plurality of testing accelerators includes a history based regression testing module.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included within this description and be within the scope of the invention.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The components in the Figures are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.